Rubies and Gold
by Catgirl AnimeFreak
Summary: I admired how her golden locks mingled with my amber tresses; her face was so peaceful in slumber, such a contradiction to her everyday ruggedness." Karenx? Warning: Sexual themes! Mature audience only!


**A break away from trying to work on **_**Ten Seconds to Midnight**_** and **_**Jack's Secret**_**. Don't worry – it's just a one-shot.**

**DISCLAIMER; **_**yes**_**, this does have sexual themes. Although they are simply implied, I do **_**not**_** want to hear about how upset you are about it. If you don't like the lemons, don't drink the lemonade.**

**--**

I admired how her golden locks mingled with my amber tresses; her face was so peaceful in slumber, such a contradiction to her everyday ruggedness. Those green eyes twitched under her eyelids – home to those magic lashes that tickled me as she had kissed my collarbone – and I couldn't help but wonder what she was dreaming.

As if a reaction to my thoughts, her arm reached out slowly and wrapped itself around my waist, pulling me in closely. She hummed my single-syllable name in her sleep, and I was instantly grateful that my parents had given me such a short title; there was no way I would want those tender lips to cut short as sleep drug her back in.

Tender ... yes, she was surprisingly gentle in bed. She would comply to all my wishes – mind you, I didn't have many. All I had wanted was for her to enjoy herself, and I'm certain she did. The moaning that had emanated from her was tell-tale that I had brought her to climax a sufficient amount of times, as she had for me, too.

I brought my face forward, remembering how the night had begun – how those eyes whispered exotic words to me from across the bar. She enticed me forward; she urged me to say things that my parents had placed a ban on. She could always do that, though, ever since we were young. Until tonight, I had admired her strength as well as beauty. Now, although I still admire her for those two reasons, I also admire her for her ability to suppress her pure, fragile femininity in public. I feel as though I've seen some undesired version of her; something that she has tried to throw away, but couldn't.

I perched on my elbow, unwilling to move my face too far from her, and pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. I smiled, recalling on certain events and how I was so nervous about sitting or laying on the beautiful gold. When I had voiced these thoughts, she simply laughed – never had I thought such a small, simple thing could be so exciting – and assured me not to worry about it; that it wouldn't bother her, even if I did end up pinning her to the mattress. I couldn't help but think she might end up enjoying being held down.

I glanced up and saw the sun's rays begin to creep across the wooden planks towards my bed. My heart dropped, realizing that it meant that our night together will soon come to close, and we'd have to continue our day-to-day lives separated by friendship.

I sighed and looked down at her once more. Her face was perfect; without stress of dealing with her overbearing mother, or with her pushover father. _She's perfect._

My hand swept around her face, pushing away all excess hair that strayed over in our near-sleepless night. As she began to stir out of slumber, I craned my neck over to kiss her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open as I pulled back, and she smiled as our gazes met. An awkward laugh followed as we didn't know what to say to each other.

My hand rubbed her leg, slowly creeping upward. "Good morning, Karen," I murmured, smiling gently at her.

She reached over and, causing a shiver to run down my spine, she ran her fingers up the curve of my hips, down the valley of my waist, and gently cupped my breast. "Good morning, Ann," she replied.

I grinned at her and she sat up and ran her fingers through my braid-less hair. "Why don't you let your hair free more often? It looks good on you," she said, pouting slightly.

"'Cuz then people would think I was trying to be like you," I teased, leaning forward to kiss the pout away.

Our lips met, and I could feel the tingle of excitement build once more. She pulled away and rested her forehead on mine. We hunched until our hair met and we were closed off from the outside world, shrouded in the colours of rubies and gold.

Our hands found each other, and our fingers entwined, whispering words of longing we couldn't say out loud. Eventually, we braved the scrutiny of the sun and pulled away just long enough to push our mouths together passionately. Our hands also left their sanctity to brave the valleys of our bodies.

I pushed her to the mattress, deciding that the world can wait a few extra hours for Karen and Ann.

**--**

**Yes, I am venturing into the world of lesbianism.**

**I still prefer yaoi.**

**Anyway, I've been thinking about doing this fic since July or so. I just finished doing a college writing-comprehension test, so I had the urge to create.**

**... I think it's cute.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
